Ordens
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Blaise tem uma missão...... Mas ele nao deseja essa missão, porque esta algo em jogo que não vale a pena perder..... Atenção com spoilers do livro seis..... Blaise ZabiniPersonagem Original.....
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – Voldemort Ordena…

_- Tragam-no à minha presença. – uma voz fria soou e uma pessoa encapuzada saiu da sala aos tropeções, desejoso de cumprir a ordem do mestre._

_Uns instantes depois, o mesmo homem encapuzado volta, mas desta vez acompanhado por outra pessoa também ela encapuzada e que não parecia nem um pouco amedrontada por ter sido chamada à presença do Lord._

_- Sim, mestre? – a segunda pessoa perguntou, numa voz bastante calma e que não demonstrava medo._

_- Tenho uma missão para ti. – o Lord falou, no mesmo tom frio. – Aquele Potter intrometido saiu de Hogwarts e anda a destruir todos os horcruxs. Restam-me muito poucos. Terei de tomar medidas antes que o maldito do Potter destrua todos os horcruxs._

_- Como vai fazer isso, senhor? – o Devorador perguntou._

_- Felizmente, fui esperto de guardar duas partes da minha alma por perto. – Voldemort replicou satisfeito. – Uma ainda está dentro de mim e a outra é Nagini, a minha cobra. Por isso é que ela é bastante vigiada._

_- Qual a minha missão, Mestre. – o homem voltou a perguntar._

_- A tua missão será feita em Hogwarts. – o Lord ordenou. – A tua missão será voltares para Hogwarts, e seduzires uma rapariga e fazê-la apaixonar-se por ti. O teu objectivo será engravida-la. Quando conseguires esse objectivo, voltaremos a falar. Espero que não te demores em planos estúpidos e actues o mais rapidamente possível, pois não me resta muito tempo. Tens 12 meses para cumprires a tua missão e me trazeres a criança._

_Dando como terminada a reunião, Voldemort saiu da sala e dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos, deixando para trás o Devorador já a planear como iria realizar a sua missão, mas bastante confuso._

Um mês depois estava no Expresso de Hogwarts a caminho de mais um ano na escola de magia. Estava sozinho e era melhor assim, pois poderia pensar em paz. Ainda me lembrava das palavras do mestre. Distraidamente toquei no antebraço direito. Onde sabia que estava a Marca Negra. O meu pai tinha ficado muito orgulhoso quando soube, mas agora estou indeciso. Não tenho a certeza se fiz a escolha certa. Principalmente depois da última ordem do mestre. Teria de seduzir e engravidar uma rapariga. Embora não gostasse da ideia, seria melhor não desobedecer. Sabia o que acontecia aos que desobedeciam. Estava a desesperar, pois estava com dificuldades em conseguir arranjar uma rapariga para seduzir, quando olhando pela janela vi uma rapariga alta, de cabelos castanhos e que parecia bastante triste. Perdi-me novamente em pensamentos pensado se aquela rapariga servia para a missão que tinha sido incumbido, e nem me dei conta que ela tinha aberto a porta da cabine e tinha entrado.

- Com licença. – a rapariga chamou, atraindo a minha atenção. – Será que eu poderia ficar aqui? As restantes cabines estão cheias.

Acenei afirmativamente e a rapariga ajeitou as suas coisas e sentou-se. Fiquei a olhar para a rapariga fixamente, vendo como ela era bonita e acabei por a incomodar.

- Oh! Desculpa, esqueci-me de me apresentar. – a rapariga falou, um pouco incomodada com o meu olhar. – O meu nome é Anne Isabelle Grimbanks. E estudo no sétimo ano. E tu?

- O meu nome é Blaise Zabini. – respondi. – E também estudo no sétimo ano. Estudas em que casa? Nunca antes te tinha visto. E não me costumam passar despercebidas raparigas tão bonitas como tu.

Notei que ela corava e embora um pouco embaraçada, respondeu.

- Isso deve-se a sermos de casas diferentes. – Anne afirmou ainda corada. – Eu fui seleccionada para os Ravenclaw e tu és um Slytherin. Notei pelas tuas vestes.

- Pois, Ravenclaws e Slytherins nunca têm aulas juntos, não é? – questionei, ao que ela confirmou. – Mas agora que te conheci não te deixarei ir embora. És realmente muito bonita, sabias?

Notei que Anne ainda se tornava mais vermelha e sentando-me ao lado dela, cuidadosamente peguei na mão dela e embora ela tenha ficado surpreendida não recusou o carinho, nem muito menos o beijo que lhe dei a seguir. Senti-a empurrar-me e fazendo uma cara de culpado, desculpei-me.

- Desculpa! – disse, embora não tivesse pena nenhuma do que tinha feito. – A tua beleza atraiu-me e não consegui resistir a beijar-te. Não ficaste…

Mas não consegui acabar a frase, porque ela voltou a colar os lábios dela nos meus, um pouco tímida. Com uma mão segurei-lhe a nuca e com a outra passei-a à volta da cintura dela, chegando-a para mais perto de mim. Só paramos para respirar.

- Oh! Eu devia ter-me controlado. – Anne falou bastante vermelha e envergonhada. – Peço desculpa, eu nunca fui assim. Espero que não te zangues e não te afastes.

- Está tudo bem. – falei tentando acalmá-la. – Eu também deveria ter-me controlado, mas tu és tão bonita.

- Eu também acho que és bonito. – a rapariga afirmou, olhando para todo o lado, menos para os meus olhos e corou mais uma vez. – Eu da minha mesa tenho-te observado, bastante.

Pensado que tinha sido bem sucedido na minha missão de seduzir uma rapariga, voltei a beijá-la. Podia sentir que ela sentia uma certa atracção por mim, e eu também sentia o mesmo, porque ela era mesmo muito bonita. E pela conversa que tivemos durante o resto da viagem, notei que ela era muito inteligente e embora fosse bastante simpática, era um pouco tímida. Notei que uma sensação estranha, mas embora um pouco agradável crescia dentro de mim, mas tratei de esquecer, porque tinha uma missão para cumprir e apaixonar-me não está nos meus planos. Sei que o meu mestre despreza o amor e exige o mesmo dos Devoradores. Eu sei isso porque Draco vive refugiado num local qualquer, protegido contra a fúria do Lord. E tudo porque se apaixonou por uma Weasley, não que eu goste, mas tenho pena do meu amigo e do que lhe pode acontecer se Voldemort o apanhar. Mas eu, Blaise Zabini não pretendo cometer os mesmos erros. Não tenciono apaixonar-me, não por enquanto, pois tenho de me preocupar com a minha missão, não que goste dela, mas não quero arriscar a minha vida. Agora que sei que o Potter anda a atrás de Voldemort, decidi que era melhor que eu decidisse a que lado pertencer. E acabei por escolher o lado do bem (pois fui aconselhado por Severus, a que eu tinha recorrido para tirar algumas dúvidas) e uns dias depois de me ter sido atribuída aquela missão, eu procurei pela professora McGonagall em busca de ajuda. Sei que não me arrependo de me juntar ao lado do bem, e se calhar essa foi a decisão mais acertada que fiz até hoje. Mas esconder isso de Voldemort não é fácil, por isso tenho tido bastante cuidado com o que digo e tudo o que presenciei relacionado com a Ordem da Fénix (mais os membros e certas coisas que sempre são discutidas na mesa de jantar, pois fui proibido de participar nas reuniões, para minha segurança) está bem guardado na Penseira que a McGonagall arranjou especialmente para mim. Embora a McGonagall tenha ficado um pouco chocada quando eu lhe falei da missão que me tinha sido designada, recebi todo o apoio dela, pois ela sabia que não me podia impedir com o risco de eu morrer se desobedecesse a Voldemort. Por isso é que eu estou disposto a conquistar uma rapariga e a engravida-la. Mas não cumprirei completamente a missão, pois não irei levar o bebé a Voldemort, pois sei quais os planos dele com a criança e eu não estou disposto a sacrificar o meu filho (se Anne ficar grávida, claro) para apoiar as causas doidas do Lord.

Fiquei novamente perdido em pensamentos quando Anne saiu da cabine para ir trocar de roupa, já que estávamos quase a chegar a Hogwarts. E mais uma vez, não dei por Anne voltar a cabine.

- Está tudo bem, Blaise? – ela perguntou, preocupada. – Estás tão calado e nem deste por eu voltar.

- Só estou a pensar. – falei, sorrindo de modo a acalmar.

- E o que tanto pensas? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Em ti. – menti. – Em como não tinha visto uma rapariga tão bonita como tu antes.

- Assim deixas-me envergonhada. – ela retorquiu vermelha.

- Mas é verdade. – falei e desta vez estava a ser sincero. – Sei que é um pouco precipitado, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar em ti desde que te conheci. Queres namorar comigo?

- Não estás a ir depressa demais? – Anne falou incerta. – Conhecemo-nos há pouco tempo, provavelmente nem temos a certeza do que sentimos.

- Mas pelo menos podemos tentar? – perguntei, incerto. – Podemos manter o namoro em segredo, pelo menos até termos a certeza do que sentimos. Mas eu sinto algo diferente em relação a ti e não te quero perder.

Felizmente consegui-a convencer e ela aceitou o pedido de namoro. Quando a viagem terminou decidimos que tomaríamos direcções diferentes e voltaríamos a ver-nos no dia seguinte. Apanhei uma das carruagens em direcção ao castelo e notei que agora só havia uma única mesa para acolher os alunos das quatro casas, devido ao reduzido número de alunos que tinham regressado. E como a própria McGonagall anunciou no fim do jantar de início de ano lectivo, todos os alunos iriam dormir no mesmo dormitório (não só porque não havia muitos alunos, mas também por razões de segurança) e os uniformes mudaram, não havendo distinções entre casas, porque em vez do símbolo da casa a que aluno pertencia havia agora o símbolo de Hogwarts. A mim a noticia não me desagradou lá muito, mas o que me irritou foi o facto de nós mudarmos para a torre dos Gryffindor, mas depois pensei melhor e até preferi me mudar para lá, porque sempre tinha achado as masmorras frias. Vi Anne no meio dos alunos, enquanto nos dirigíamos para os nossos novos aposentos, mas não tentei falar com ela, nem me aproximar, porque preferi dar-lhe o seu tempo e não queria deitar abaixo a nossa recente relação. Quando entramos na sala comum, os Monitores-Chefes, que eram Draco Malfoy (que tinha regressado a Hogwarts sobre grande protecção de McGonagall e da Ordem da Fénix) e Padma Patil (já que o Potter, a Granger e o Weasley tinham saído de Hogwarts atrás dos Horcruxs, o único Weasley foi Ginevra, para alegria de Draco, já que os pais dela já o tinham aprovado e agora os dois namoravam sem terem de se esconder) explicaram-nos que cada aluno teria o seu próprio quarto, mas que haviam várias regras a respeitar, tais como o facto de que cada quarto estava equipado com um sensor de utilização de magia negra e se algum aluno usasse qualquer tipo dessa magia seria expulso da escola. Mas como os dois não falaram nada em que se poderia ter uma companhia feminina/masculina no quarto, eu discretamente aproximei-me de Anne e sem que ninguém reparasse em nós, segredei-lhe para ela mais tarde aparecer no meu quarto. Voltando a afastar-me, não me dirigi directamente para o meu quarto, mas aproximei-me de Draco que se tinha sentando numas das poltronas que havia na sala. Mas não reparei que Anne tinha ficado para trás e que se tinha sentado nas escadas e estava a observar-me).

- Oi Draco. – cumprimentei e sentei-me ao seu lado. – Como tens passado?

- Como achas que eu tenho passado. – respondeu Draco no mesmo tom de sempre, embora eu notasse um pouco de cansaço. – Não é fácil viver escondido. E tu sabes que muitos dos alunos que aqui estão desejosos de me matar, depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

- É, meu amigo. – falei, sentindo pena de Draco. – Mas tu sabes que não é eles que deves temer. O mestre está furioso contigo, assim como o teu pai. Tens de ter muito cuidado.

- Atenção com o que falas, Blaise. – cortou-me Draco, olhando para as escadas. – Não estamos sozinhos.

Olhei para as escadas e vi que estava lá Anne. Num convite silencioso, pedi-lhe que se juntasse a nós. Afastando-me um pouco permiti que ela se sentasse entre mim e Draco.

- Desculpem ter ficado a ouvir a vossa conversa. – ela desculpou-se, olhando para mim. – Mas eu vi que tinhas ficado para trás e decidi ficar também, para que pudéssemos falar. Mas só depois reparei que vinhas falar com Draco.

Olhei para Draco e vi que ele tinha a varinha levantada. Imperceptivelmente disse-lhe que não e ele abaixou a varinha, sem perceber o porque do meu pedido.

- Já que somos namorados. – falei, deixando Draco de boca aberta. – Será melhor que saibas a verdade. Não olhes para mim assim, Draco. Quando eu terminar vais-me dar razão. Mas será melhor irmos conversar para o meu quarto, pois pode haver mais gente à escuta. Lá estaremos mais à vontade.

Levantamo-nos e dirigimo-nos para o meu quarto. Após eu ter fechado a porta, tranquei-a e usei um feitiço de impertubilidade e de silêncio nela. Assim ninguém ouviria o que nós iríamos falar e ela não podia ser aberta por um simples Alohomora (mas tomei o cuidado de não usar magia negra) e comecei a falar:

_Sei que no fim podes ficar um pouco chocada, Anne, mas para teu bem será melhor que saibas tudo. E sou um Devorador de Morte _(e com um gesto, impedi Anne de me interromper). _Sei que é chocante o que ouviste Anne mas é a verdade. Mas eu não terminei. Posso ser um Devorador de Morte e pode ser uma coisa de que me arrependo. Mas não estou completamente do lado das trevas, pois mudei de lado e estou a ajudar bastante a Ordem da Fénix, pois embora não seja um dos favoritos do Lord, sei de algumas coisas, e que são bastantes úteis. Faço isto, porque me acho muito novo e não quero morrer ou ser preso quando a guerra acabar. Mas mesmo não sendo totalmente fiel a Voldemort, não posso recusar as suas ordens, pois correria o risco de ser torturado ou de morrer e até podia fazer com que o lord desconfiasse de algo e pusesse em causa a minha lealdade. Até agora as missões que me foram destinadas foram simples e de pouca importância. Mas a minha mais recente missão não será assim tão fácil de cumprir. Não, Draco, a minha missão não é uma missão suicida_ (eu disse isto, pois eu sabia que Draco tinha ficado apavorado com o que eu disse. E não era para menos depois da missão que recebeu)_. Não é fácil, mas não é impossível. A minha missão resume-se em encontrar e seduzir uma garota _(E novamente interrompi Anne com um gesto). _Mas esta é só a primeira parte do plano. A parte seguinte é levar a garota para a cama e engravida-la. _(Tanto Anne como Draco ficaram de boca aberta, mas não me interromperam). _E por fim, a última parte da missão é que quando a criança nascesse a levasse à presença do mestre._

E assim acabei a minha história. Anne e Draco ainda levaram um tempo a reagir perante o que tinham ouvido e foi Draco quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Se é o que eu estou a pensar que Voldemort quer fazer no fim. – exclamou Draco. – Tu deves estar a desejar que o Potter ganhe, não é?

- Sim, Draco. – respondi simplesmente, pois sabia que Draco tinha percebido as intenções de Voldemort.

- Mas o que acontecerá à criança? – perguntou Anne, e eu compreendi que ela não tinha chegado à mesma conclusão a que Draco tinha chegado.

- Bem, fazendo um pequeno resumo daquilo que eu sei. – falei. – Voldemort dividiu a sua alma em várias partes e escondeu-se em vários objectos. O que ele fez foram Horcruxs (e uma centelha de compreensão passou pela face de Anne). O Potter anda atrás desses Horcruxs de modo a poder derrotar o Lord, mas isso é algo que este último não quer. Tecnicamente o que o Lord quer é usar a criança para fazer um Horcrux, pois sabe que o Potter não irá matar uma criança, mesmo que isso signifique que não pode matar o seu maior inimigo.

- E foi por isso que passastes para o lado da ordem, certo. – perguntou Draco. – Mesmo que consigas engravidar Anne (Mas perante o meu olhar assassino, ele justificou-se). Hei, eu sei que foi ela que tu escolheste, senão ela não estaria aqui. Eu sei que não vais querer entregar a criança. Mesmo que não ames esta garota aqui ao meu lado, o que eu duvido porque ela realmente é muito bonita (recebendo mais um olhar assassino meu), tu não serás capaz de sacrificar alguém do teu próprio sangue.

- É verdade Blaise? – Anne olhou-me magoada. – Que só me estás a usar?

- Não propriamente. – respondi, decidi que era melhor não ocultar nada de Anne. – Mas Draco tem razão. Eu não te amo, mas sinto-me atraído por ti. Com o tempo sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer.

- Mas estás disposto a continuar com a tua missão para a frente? – ela perguntou-me.

- Não tenho outro remédio, Anne. – respondi. – Ou obedeço e engravido-te ou desobedeço e morro. Qual das opções preferes?

- A primeira. – Anne falou, escondendo a cara entre as mãos, porque percebeu que eu não tinha muitas opções.

- Anne, eu não quero te magoar mas não tenho outro remédio a não ser tentar. – falei. – Eu terei de cumprir a minha parte.

- Mas e se eu não me tivesse colocado no teu caminho? – ela perguntou. – Quando eu entrei na cabine que ocupavas?

- Eu teria procurado outra rapariga. – respondi. – Se não quiseres aceitar os riscos que esta missão traz, podes desistir. Eu compreenderei, mas mesmo assim, terei de arranjar alguém para cumprir a minha missão.

- Eu ajudarei. – ela exclamou, aproximando os seus lábios dos meus e provocando uma cara de nojo em Draco. – Achas que eu te vou deixar escapar, senhor Zabini? Nem morta!

Ri-me e capturei os lábios dela e beijei com ardor. Mas uma tosse seca tirou-nos do beijo. Ambos olhamos para Draco.

- Eu já vi que os dois pombinhos se gostam. – zombou ele. – Mas será que me podem deixar sair antes de passar à próxima fase?

Rimo-nos novamente e eu abri a porta, deixando Draco sair. Fechando-a novamente com magia, voltei para junto de Anne e voltamo-nos a beijar. E realmente as coisas descontrolaram-se um pouco e acabamos por ter a nossa primeira vez. Mas nenhum dos dois se arrependeu e eu finalmente percebi que era incapaz de magoar Anne e que morreria se ela me deixasse. Mas na altura não percebi o porque desse receio. E foi com os pensamentos um pouco confusos que eu adormeci, abraçando a Anne.

N/A: Espero que gostem desta fic. No início, a ideia original era um pouco diferente e mais dramática. Mas eu não resisto a um pouco de romance. Espero que gostem da fic e que comentem. Agradeço ao Thiago Potter First que deu uma vista na minha fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. - …Mas o Amor Fala Mais Alto

As semanas passaram e eu finalmente percebi o porque do meu receio de magoar Anne. Eu estava apaixonado, o que me surpreendeu um pouco. Logo eu que queria negar o amor. Logo eu que tinha desdenhado de Draco quando ele se apaixonou pela Weasley. Mas sabia que não podia fugir dos meus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo dos dissabores que eles me podiam trazer. E sabia que não poderia esconder isso de Anne, por mais problemas que isso pudesse trazer, pois eu sabia que ela me amava. Quando ela me confessou isso, eu confesso que fiquei assustado, mas não poderia negar o amor dela. Isso só a iria magoar. E isso é a última coisa que eu quero fazer. E provavelmente o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era lhe dizer.

Mas algo me impediu de fazer isso. Naquele dia, achei Anne um pouco estranha e fiquei preocupado quando ela em plena aula desmaiou (já que como haviam poucos alunos e uma só casa, os alunos do mesmo ano tinham aulas em conjunto). Eu teria acompanhado à enfermaria, mas uma das amigas dela antecipou-se antes de eu me oferecer. Eu estranhei um pouco de ela não aparecer nas restantes aulas e quando eu abordei uma das amigas dela e lhe perguntei onde estava Anne, a garota respondeu-me que a Madame Pomfrey a tinha retido na enfermaria e que era pouco provável que Anne saísse nos próximos dias. Aí é que eu fiquei ainda mais preocupado. O que seria que Anne tinha? Mas eu só a conseguiria ver depois das aulas terminarem, já que Anne tinha desmaiado na aula antes da hora de almoço e o intervalo entre as aulas não davam para eu fazer uma escapadela à enfermaria. À noite após as aulas e uma pequena passagem pelo salão principal para comer alguma coisa, dirigi-me à enfermaria de modo a fazer uma visita a Anne. Quando lá cheguei, a enfermeira tentou de todos os modos de me impedir de ver Anne, mas após uma pequena conversa com a professora McGonagall, a madame Pomfrey lá me deixou entrar, com a condição de eu não ficar mais do que quinze minutos, já que Anne precisava de descansar. Concordei e com cuidado aproximei da cama de Anne, já que ela estava a dormir. Parecia um anjo pois tinha uma camisa de dormir branca e tinha os cabelos castanhos espalhados pela almofada. Mas reparei também que ela estava um pouco pálida e a minha preocupação voltou mais do que nunca. Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado dela e com cuidado peguei na mão dela, mas acabei por a acordar.

- Desculpa. – eu falei baixo, de modo a que a enfermeira não me ouvisse ou iria me pregar um sermão por ter acordado Anne. – Com estás?

- Bem agora. – Anne respondeu, e a voz dela pareceu-me bastante fraca.

- O que é que tens? – perguntei. – Fiquei bastante preocupado quando desmaiaste na aula e ainda mais quando uma das tuas amigas me contou que não irias sair tão depressa da enfermaria.

- Não sei como vais reagir, mas eu não te vou mentir. – ela respondeu-me, deixando ainda mais preocupado do que anteriormente (se isso fosse possível). – A Madame Pomfrey disse-me que eu estou grávida.

Confesso que quando Anne me contou aquilo eu estava à espera de uma coisa pior, mas fiquei um pouco abismado com o que ela me tinha confessado. Como não reagi logo, foi a vez de Anne de se preocupar.

- Blaise? – ela chamou-me, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. – Eu estou preocupada.

- Porque? – questionei, esquecendo-me da missão que eu tinha de cumprir.

- E a tua missão? – ela perguntou-me e ai sim, eu fiquei petrificado de medo.

- Não sei. – respondi sinceramente.

- Eu estou grávida e tu não sabes o que vais fazer. – ela irritou-se. – Se não te esqueces Quem-Nós-Sabemos vai querer este bebé que eu carrego.

- Eu sei. – falei, tentando acalma-la. – Mas o que queres que eu faça. Que aparate e vá directamente ter com o Lord das Trevas e lhe diga "A minha namorada está grávida, senhor. O que quero que eu faça a seguir?"

Embora o meu tom fosse dramático o máximo que consegui foi arrancar risadas de Anne, o que me deixou chateado.

- Não, meu bobo. – ela respondeu, com um grande sorriso. – Eu sei que provavelmente ele irá ser informado de qualquer maneira. Mas será que tu não vais impedir que ele tente ficar com a criança?

- Sinceramente Anne, eu não sei. – respondi. – Posso tentar, mas não sei se terei forças suficientes para te proteger a ti e ao nosso filho. Voldemort irá querer desesperadamente essa criança e sabe-se lá o que ele irá fazer para conseguir atingir o seu objectivo. Eu sei que não deveria de te preocupar, mas eu não posso esconder nada de ti. Quer eu queira ou não, tu a partir deste momento estás em perigo e eu não sei o que posso fazer para te tirar dele.

- Mas eu sei, Zabini. – falou uma voz atrás de mim e quando me virei deparei-me com o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger.

- E o que vais fazer Potter? – perguntei. Embora estivéssemos do mesmo lado, eu não os conseguia tratar informalmente.

- Matar Voldemort. – afirmou ele, provocando arrepios no Weasley e em Anne. – Mas para isso preciso da tua ajuda.

- E o que queres que eu faça? – perguntei, começando a interessar-me pela conversa.

- Preciso que me ajudes a entrar no esconderijo de Voldemort. – ele respondeu.

- Estás doido? – reclamei. – Mesmo que te consiga meter lá dentro, aquilo está cheio de devoradores prontos para te matarem. A não ser que tenhas um bom plano, irás directamente para a morte.

- Mas eu tenho um bom plano, Zabini. – Potter falou. – Mas eu só estava a precisar de uma pequena ajuda para entrar no covil de Voldemort.

- Eu ouço o teu plano, mas se eu vir que é um plano suicida, eu não te ajudo. – falei, com uma certa relutância.

Mas antes que o Potter continuasse a falar a Madame Pomfrey expulsou-nos da enfermaria, alegando que estávamos a fazer muito barulho e de que a Anne precisava de descansar. Mas antes que saíssemos, a professora McGonagall e após uma pequena discussão com a enfermeira, esta última acabou por liberar Anne (de mau humor, óbvio). Como era eu que iria tomar conta de Anne, tive quase meia-hora a ouvir as recomendações da enfermeira. Após concordar com tudo lá conseguimos sair da enfermeira e refugiamo-nos no meu quarto e fomos acompanhados pela professora McGonagall.

Após a Granger ter lançado um feitiço silenciador no quarto e de eu ter conjurado algumas cadeiras para que nós pudéssemos sentar, acomodei Anne na minha cama. Após todos estarmos acomodados, o Potter começou a explicar o seu plano.

- Agora que estamos longe de ouvidos curiosos, eu posso expor o que eu tinha planeado. – Potter começou, mas levou uma cotovelada da Granger. – Ok, o que Hermione planeou. Mas primeiro será melhor eu relatar tudo o que fizemos nos últimos quatro meses.

_Após alguns meses de pesquisas e buscas nós os três conseguimos encontrar quase todos os horcruxs… Quando nós começamos a nossa busca três horcruxs já tinham sido destruídos: o diário do Tom Riddle, que foi destruído por mim; o anel e o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, o primeiro destruído por Dumbledore e o segundo acabamos por descobrir que foi destruído por Regulus Black, irmão de Sirius se rebelou contra o seu lord. E em quatro meses de buscas, conseguimos detectar os outros três horcruxs: a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, que estava escondida na antiga casa dos Riddle; uma estátua de uma águia, que era o brasão da família Ravenclaw, que conseguimos descobrir a muito custo, pois estava bastante escondida num casebre na floresta onde Voldemort escondeu-se após ter se tornado uma sombra quando me tentou matar. Após termos desactivado todos os feitiços protectores conseguimos chegar à estátua e conseguimos destruir a parte da alma de Voldemort. Isso foi há cerca de um mês e a partir dessa altura começamos a fazer planos de vigia à mansão onde Voldemort está. Graças a essa vigia conseguimos descobrir os terrenos em volta da mansão, detectar o tipo de feitiços que a rodeiam e quem está incumbido de montar a guarda na casa. Claro que esse não era o nosso objectivo e sim tentar matar Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort. Claro que demorou bastante tempo para conseguirmos atingir esse objectivo e como não tínhamos muito que fazer, acabamos por decidir que o melhor que podíamos fazer enquanto não conseguíssemos matar Nagini era montar uma espécie de guarda à mansão. Acabamos por descobrir muitas coisas que nos poderiam ser úteis se quiséssemos invadir a missão. E estava bastante difícil para nós chegarmos a Nagini, porque ela raramente saia dos limites da propriedade e estava sempre vigiada por dois ou três devoradores. Mas há cerca de três dias, finalmente conseguimos apanhar a cobra, já que ela acabou por se afastar um pouco das propriedades da mansão. Bastou-nos esse pequeno afastamento para a conseguirmos matar. E ainda ficamos algum tempo lá, debaixo de feitiços ilusórios e podemos assistir à grande fúria de Voldemort quando descobriu a cobra morta. É claro que os que estavam responsáveis por a vigiar foram castigados e decidimos que era melhor sairmos dali. Ficamos estes últimos dois dias em casa dos Weasleys de modo a podermos descansar. Foi assim que descobrimos tudo o que aconteceu nos quatro meses que estivemos se noticias: que o Malfoy agora era um fugitivo da fúria de Voldemort, porque se tinha apaixonado por Ginny. Confesso que nós os três ficamos bastante surpreendidos pela revelação de Molly Weasley, e ainda mais quando ela nos confessou que os dois estavam a namorar com a bênção dela e dos restantes Weasleys. Claro que Ron não ficou lá muito contente e bem que tentou se opor, mas só conseguiu ouvir ralhete da mãe e do pai. E também contamos para toda a gente que Ron e Hermione tinham terminado o namoro, porque se aperceberam que não se amavam. Ron descobriu que amava Luna, quando numa pequena visita-relâmpago que fizemos aqui a Hogwarts ele voltou a reencontra-la e apercebeu-se do que realmente sentia. Quanto a Hermione era o outro dos seus melhores amigos que ela amava. Claro que eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, porque ainda nutria sentimentos pela Ginny. Mas numa noite em que ficamos sozinhos, já que Ron foi visitar a família, acabamos por nos aproximar mais e beijamo-nos. Ficou bastante obvio para mim de quem é que eu realmente gostava e após termos todo o apoio de Ron, começamos a namorar._

- E aqui acaba o meu relato. – terminou o Potter. – Agora passo a palavra a Hermione, pois foi ela quem planeou o modo de entrarmos na mansão onde Voldemort está.

- Bem, o plano pode parecer fácil de realizar, mas iremos encontrar bastantes obstáculos para o pormos em prática. – a Granger falou. – Aqui vai: quando nós o planeamos ainda não tínhamos ideia de como o pôr em prática, porque sabíamos que não iria ser fácil entrar na mansão e que iríamos necessitar de ajuda de dentro. Mas não sabíamos com que contar, porque seria a morte de Malfoy se ele entrasse na mansão. E então a professora McGonagall contactou-nos ontem e falou-nos em ti, Zabini, que eras um devorador e após umas certas complicações, que ela não nos quis dizer, tinhas mudado de lado e que agora eras um espião contra Voldemort, sem o conhecimento deste último, claro. Então foi assim que acabamos por descobrir a peça que faltava para pôr o nosso plano em prática.

_Como já temos quem nos possa ajudar a entrar lá dentro, porque reparamos que os feitiços que rodeavam a mansão era demasiados poderosos e eram activados contra pessoas estranhas. Apenas Voldemort e os Devoradores de Morte tinham acesso aquela mansão o que nos levou a pensar que só quem tem uma Marca Negra no braço lá pode entrar. Chegamos à conclusão que o único modo de lá entrarmos era aparecendo dentro da mansa, porque se o fizéssemos dentro das paredes da mansão seríamos logo rodeados de devoradores, que era o que queríamos evitar logo no princípio. E era por isso que nós necessitaríamos de alguém que fosse devorador. Nós pensamos em Malfoy, mas quando soubemos que era provável que ele fosse morto se lá entrasse, deixamos essa ideia de lado. Também pensamos no professor Snape, agora que sabemos que ele não queria ter assassinado o professor Dumbledore, mas a que isso foi obrigado, não só pelo próprio Dumbledore assim como por Voldemort. Mas Snape raramente saia dos limites daquela mansão e quando o fazia ia sempre acompanhado ou de Lucius Malfoy ou de Bellatrix Lestrange. Claro que nós poderíamos simplesmente ter-nos livrado deles, mas isso poderia atrair a atenção para Snape e ele poderia ser morto por traição, caso se soubesse que poderia ter sido ele a matar Lucius ou Bella. A solução veio quando a professora McGonagall nos disse que tu, Zabini eras um devorador, mas que estavas a operar contra Voldemort. Tudo por causa de amor. Não negues agora, que eu vejo nos teus olhos o que tu sentes por Anne. Não nada que temer agora, mas se quiseres tirar Anne do perigo que ela já corre, será melhor cooperares connosco. Tu sabes que só irás sair a ganhar se te aliares a nós._

- Ok. – concordei. – Já vi que vocês precisam de ajuda para entrarem lá dentro. Mas e o que pretende de fazer assim que conseguirem entrar lá?

- Nós sabemos que assim que lá entrarmos, Voldemort saberá logo. – respondeu Harry. – Para evitar sermos atacados por todos os devoradores, combinaremos com a ordem da Fénix uma espécie de distracção, que nos permita chegar a Voldemort. Claro que sabemos que os melhores devoradores ficarão do lado dele, mas teremos o caminho livre para chegarmos a ele.

- E são só vocês os três que irão defrontar Voldemort? – perguntei, com uma impressão de que algo iria correr mal.

- Serei eu que irei defrontar Voldemort, porque só eu o posso derrotar. – afirmou Potter. – Mas também irão mais alguns membros da Ordem da Fénix, que irão manter os outros devoradores ocupados, enquanto eu luto contra o Voldemort.

- E quando estão a planear porem em prática o vosso plano? – perguntei, ainda com a sensação de que algo iria correr mal.

- Dentro de dois ou três meses. – respondeu a Granger, e antes que eu a interrompesse, ela continuou. – Primeiro iremos voltar a estudar em Hogwarts. Aqui estaremos mais seguros do que lá fora e sempre poderemos treinar sem o receio de sermos apanhados por alguém que nos queira matar. Iremos também nos preparar para a batalha final.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – concordei finalmente. – Terão a minha ajuda. Estou disposto a fazer tudo que esteja ao meu alcance para garantir que nada de mal aconteça a Anne.

Após mais algum tempo a falarmos de como iriam ser os treinos, finalmente o Potter, a Granger e o Weasley saíram. Mas antes de sair, McGonagall avisou-me que precisava de falar comigo e que me iria esperar na sala comum. Após ter ajudado Anne a tomar uma das poções mandadas pela enfermeira, desci para a sala, de modo a saber o que a directora queria falar comigo. Encontrei-a sentada numa das poltronas e após ela me indicar outra e de me ter sentado, esperei em silêncio que ela falasse.

- Bem, senhor Zabini. – ela começou, após um breve silêncio. – Eu pedi-lhe para conversarmos porque eu quero conversa acerca da gravidez da senhorita Grimbanks.

- O que tem a gravidez de Anne? – perguntei, curioso.

- Para começar os pais dela terão de ser avisados e devo já de o informar que o mais provável é que vocês os dois tenham se casar, já que a família Grimbanks é uma família puro-sangue bastante tradicional e não irá permitir que o nome da família seja machado por a gravidez da senhorita Grimbanks. – respondeu a directora. – O senhor está disposto a assumir algo mais profundo com a sua namorada?

- Sim, estou. – concordei. – Confesso que também sei que mesmo havendo a minha missão, os meus pais também me iriam obrigar a casar. Nem que fosse só para depois terem acesso à criança para a entregarem ao Lord das Trevas.

- Óptimo. – McGonagall afirmou. – Então eu escreverei aos Grimbanks a contar a notícia e também lhes falarei das suas intenções para com a filha deles. Só omitirei que o senhor é um devorador de morte e que a senhorita Anne e o bebé estão em perigo. Será melhor que eles só saibam isso quando tudo tiver terminado. Mas ainda há outro assunto que teremos de falar.

- Qual professora? – perguntei, interessado em saber o que mais a directora me queria dizer.

- Terei de lhe pedir para tomar bem conta da senhorita Grimbanks. – a directora respondeu. – A Madame Pomfrey contou-me que a gravidez de Anne não irá ser fácil e há o risco dela perder o bebé.

- Mas porque? – perguntei, alarmado.

- Pode-se dizer que na família Grimbanks não houve gravidezes fáceis e entre o nascimento de Michael e o nascimento de Anne, a mãe dos dois sofreu alguns abortos espontâneos. – a professora McGonagall respondeu. – Isso também depende do modo como Anne passar a sua gravidez. Terá de ser bastante calma, ela não poderá fazer nenhum esforço e eu estarei a contar com o senhor para a ajudar nas matérias, porque a partir deste momento, a senhorita Marchbanks está dispensada de todas as aulas e eu irei providenciar que um elfo leve às refeições dela até ao quarto que vocês irão partilhar a partir de hoje. Basta o senhor seguir todas as recomendações que a enfermeira lhe passou e não haverá problemas. Entendido?

- Sim, senhora. – com o que a directora me tinha contado, eu agora iria cuidar direito de Anne.

- Ah, e já agora. – a professora falou, já de pé e quase a sair pelo retrato da Dama Gorda. – Devo de dar os parabéns aos dois. Irão ser pais de um bonito casal de gémeos. A enfermeira detectou que vocês os dois irão ser pais de um menino e de uma menina.

- Obrigado professora. – agradeci, abismado com a noticia que recebi. Pai de gémeos. Anne também iria ficar feliz. Mas claro que era provável que ela já soubesse. Mas eu teria de ter cuidado, porque não sabia se ela estava a par do risco que corria por estar grávida.

Voltei para o meu quarto e reparei que Anne tinha adormecido. Conjurei uma cadeira e sentei-me a olhar Anne a dormir. Ela parecia tão calma e a sua respiração tão suave que parecia que ela não vivia presa em situações de perigo. E eu não podia fazer nada para impedir isso. Ouvi a porta a fechar-se e quando me virei deparei-me com Draco e Ginny. Com um aceno pedi-lhes que não fizessem barulho, e com cuidado saímos os três para o quarto de Draco, já que lá íamos ter mais privacidade e iríamos deixar Anne descansar. Dizendo aos dois que eu logo iria ter com eles, assim que saí do quarto, dirigi-me na direcção oposta e desci as escadas até à sala comum. Rapidamente encontrei quem andava à procura. Sentada numa das poltronas, com alguns livros e pergaminhos à sua volta estava a Granger.

- Granger. – chamei e ela levantou a cabeça e olhou na minha direcção. – Será que posso te pedir um favor?

- Diz, Blaise. – ela respondeu. – Já que vamos trabalhar juntos e somos colegas não há problemas em nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome.

- Ok, Hermione. – falei. – Eu queria pedir-te que enquanto eu estou a falar com o Draco e a Ginny tu vigiasses Anne. Será que não há problema?

- Não, nenhum. – ela concordou. – Sei a que se deve essa preocupação. A professora McGonagall contou-me sobre a gravidez de risco de Anne. Ela ficará bem, não te preocupes.

- Obrigado. – agradeci. – Se precisares de alguma coisa é só me dizeres que eu estou disposto a ajudar-te.

- Obrigado, Blaise. – ela respondeu. – É muito atencioso da tua parte.

Hermione arrumou as suas coisas e subimos as escadas juntos. Agradeci-lhe mais uma vez em frente à porta do meu quarto e dirigi-me para o quarto de Draco. Entrei e os dois estavam sentados na cama de Draco de mãos dadas e demonstravam impaciência.

- Porque demoraste tanto tempo, Blaise? – perguntou Draco irritado, mas só conseguiu levar uma cotovelada da namorada. – Isso doeu Ginevra.

- É para aprenderes a seres menos rude com os teus amigos, Draco. – reclamou ela. – E Blaise deve ter uma boa explicação para ter demorado tanto. Não é Blaise?

- Sim tenho. – respondi, ignorando a cara emburrada de Draco. – Fui pedir a Hermione para ficar a vigiar Anne enquanto ela dorme.

- Porque a Granger? – perguntou Draco, levando outra cotovelada de Ginny. – Está bem, porque a Hermione?

- Porque eu confio na Hermione e nos seus conhecimentos para tomar bem conta de Anne. – respondi, perante o olhar de descrença de Draco e um de felicidade de Ginny. – Draco, meu parvo, o que achas que fazias se soubesses que a tua namorada pode abortar a qualquer momento e pode ficar em risco de vida? A quem recorrias? Aos teus amigos? Ou aos amigos dela?

- Ok, desculpa. – Draco, desculpou-se vendo que eu estava irritado. – Eu ainda não me habituei a Hermione e aos amigos dela… Foram vários anos debaixo do domínio do meu pai, maltratando os Gryffindor que tenho dificuldades em os tratar bem. Mas estou a aprender aos poucos e o meu anjo ruivo é demasiado precioso para que eu perca em brigas estúpidas.

- Fizeste um bom trabalho nele, Ginny. – falei. – Draco mudou tanto que eu já não quase não o reconheço.

- Obrigado Blaise. – agradeceu Ginny. – O amor faz milagres.

- É. Eu sei. – falei, mais para mim mesmo do que para os dois que estavam à minha frente.

- Eu ouvi bem? – perguntou Draco, pasmado. – O famoso Blaise eu-não-acredito-no-amor Zabini está apaixonado?

- Estás certíssimo, querido amigo. – confessei, sabendo que não valia a pena esconder o que sentia do meu melhor amigo. – Tal como tu encontraste o teu anjo, também eu encontrei o meu.

Fiquei surpreendido com o abraço que Ginny me deu, mas passado o susto, retribui o abraço.

- Anne irá ficar muito feliz, Blaise. – exclamou Ginny. – Ainda mais agora que está à espera do vosso filho.

- Filhos. – corrigi e tanto Draco como Ginny me lançaram olhares confusos. – Anne está grávida de gémeos. Um menino e uma menina.

- Isso é bastante surpreendente. – exclamou Draco. – Mas mesmo assim, parabéns.

- Obrigado Draco. – agradeci. – Mas a partir de agora as coisas vão piorar. Não me posso esquecer de que Voldemort vai ficar satisfeito de Anne estar grávida. Não me admiro nada que ele não faça uma invasão para levar Anne para perto dele… E tu sabes o que isso significa Draco. Voldemort assim que souber, mesmo que não seja por mim, vai querer invadir Hogwarts novamente.

E nesse momento, senti o meu braço queimar e olhei para Draco em pânico.

- Ele está a chamar-me. – afirmei, assustado. – Por favor, faz-me um favor e encontra Harry e Ron e vão falar com a directora. Tirem Anne daqui e preparem-se para uma invasão. Eu estou a contar com a tua ajuda, Draco. Esquece as rivalidades e ajuda-me. Eu preciso de ti. Promete-me que vais fazer aquilo que me prometeste.

- Eu prometo, meu amigo. – Draco concordou, sabendo que era o único modo de eu ficar descansado. – Agora vai. Eu e Ginny iremos procurar Harry e Ron e iremos ter com McGonagall. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. – respondi, lembrando-me de uma coisa. – Quando Anne sair do castelo, quero que sejam Hermione e Ginny a irem com ela.

Draco não precisou de me responder, pois sabia ao que eu me estava a referir. E sabia que Harry e Ron iriam concordar. Mas eu sabia que as três não iam ficar contentes por serem colocadas de lado e obrigadas a se esconder. Mas seria para a protecção delas. Tanto eu como Draco sabemos que Hermione sempre foi um alvo de Voldemort por ser amiga de Harry; Ginny não só por pertencer aos Weasley, mas também por ser namorada de Draco; e Anne porque era a minha namorada e carregava na barriga o que Voldemort queria.

Parecia que em vez de ser Harry a procurar começar a batalha final contra Voldemort, era Voldemort a começar a batalha final contra Harry. Eu só esperava que fosse Harry e vencer a guerra… Porque se fosse ao contrário, não só Anne estaria em perigo, mas sim todo o mundo mágico. Após deixar na minha penseira a conversa que tive com Harry, Hermione e Ron e também a que tive com Draco e Ginny, parti por via flú ate uma das lojas de Hogsmeade. Daí desapareci em direcção ao esconderijo de Voldemort.

N/A: Aqui está o segundo capítulo de Ordens. Sei que demorei algum tempo a posta-lo, mas eu nem sempre tinha imaginação e vontade para o escrever. Espero que gostem e que comentem… Espero postar o terceiro capitulo o mais rapidamente possível, mas não vou por datas, porque eu posso não cumpri-las…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Batalha Final

Quando voltei a aparecer foi em frente a Lord Voldemort. Curvei-me perante ele, mas a sua voz fria e arrastada comandou-me que me levantasse. Nunca antes eu tinha ficado com tanto medo da voz do lord das trevas. Desta vez estava mais em jogo do que a minha própria vida.

- Porque não me vieste logo contar que a tua namorada estava grávida, Zabini? – perguntou o lord numa voz fria e arrastada, provocando-me arrepios.

- Senhor, apenas estava providenciado o bem da garota em questão. – respondi. – Segundo o que a enfermeira me confidenciou, a Grimbanks poderá vir a ter uma gravidez de risco e poderá perder o bebé. E isso acho que o milord não desejaria. Eu apenas estava a cumprir as vossas ordens, senhor.

- Desta vez eu aceito as tuas desculpas, Zabini. – falou o lord num tom sarcástico. – Mas porque não me falas a verdade? Tu disseste bebé, mas ao que me consta são bebés. Um casal, pelo que o meu informador me contou. Estou eu errado, Zabini?

- Não, milord. – respondi, entrando em pânico, mas demonstrado frieza perante as palavras de Voldemort. – Não está errado, senhor.

- Então porque razão não me contaste logo que a Grimbanks esperava gémeos. – gritou Voldemort.

Mas perante o meu silêncio, ele ficou ainda mais furioso.

- Crucio. – ele falou e eu cai no chão, contorcendo-me de dor, mas nunca gritando ou gemendo. Não iria dar o prazer a Voldemort de me ver gemer.

Voldemort manteve-me debaixo da maldição durante uns cinco minutos, mas vendo que eu não iria suplicar para que parasse, cessou a maldição.

- Já tiveste o teu castigo por me mentires, Zabini. – falou o lord, e eu notei um tom de espanto. Percebi que deveria ter sido de eu ter aguentado cinco minutos numa Cruciatus, sem me queixar. Se fosse outro Devorador, já teria cedido à dor e teria suplicado, mas não eu. Não quero dar o prazer a Voldemort de me ver sofrer ou suplicar. – Agora vais descansar. Quero te ver forte o suficiente para te juntares a nós numa incursão a Hogwarts. Iremos buscar a tua suposta namorada e para causar bastantes estragos naquela escola. Será mais fácil entrar, agora que Dumbledore está morto.

Assim que terminou de falar, eu soube que teria de me dirigir para os meus aposentos. E assim o fiz em silêncio. Só esperava que Anne já não estivesse em Hogwarts quando Voldemort lá chegasse. Entrei nos meus aposentos e mesmo sentindo-me dorido, não me deitei. Limitei-me a manter-me em pé, encostado a uma parede em silêncio. Sabia que não iria conseguir dormir e também nem queria tentar. Saberia que tipo de pesadelos eu poderia ter. Eu queria saber notícias de Hogwarts, mas não me atrevia nem sequer a meter a minha cabeça na lareira. A mansão onde eu estava era muito bem vigiada e havia certos feitiços que avisavam se alguém usasse a lareira sem permissão. E a última coisa que eu queria era que desconfiassem de mim. Estava tão submerso nos meus pensamentos, que nem percebi que deixei de ficar sozinho no quarto.

- Blaise. – ouvi alguém chamar. Ao olhar em volta dei de caras com Pansy Parkinson. Então tinha sido ela quem tinha falado sobre a gravidez de Anne. – Está na hora de ir. O lord está a convocar todos os Devoradores de More neste momento.

Depois de me ter dado o recado, saiu. Fiquei mais uns minutos a olhar para o vazio, mas decidi que era melhor ir ao encontro de Voldemort e dos devoradores. Quando lá cheguei, fiquei um pouco impressionado com a quantidade de devoradores que estavam reunidos juntamente com Voldemort. O meu último pensamento antes de desaparecer com o grupo foi a esperança de que Anne, Ginny e Hermione já não estivessem no castelo. Voltamos a aparecer nos limites da floresta proibida. Caminhamos ainda uns bons dez minutos, pelo meio da floresta, até chegarmos dentro dos jardins de Hogwarts, quase ao pé da cabana de Hagrid. Em voz baixa, Voldemort indicou as posições que os devoradores de morte tinham de ocupar. Para trás ficou um número reduzido de devoradores e eu estava entre eles. Deduzi que os que restaram deveriam ser aqueles que iriam invadir o castelo à procura por Anne e por Harry. Ao entrarmos no castelo, fomo-nos separado até que acabei por ficar eu e Voldemort. Mesmo antes de ele falar, eu já sabia quais as intenções dele. Ele queria que eu o conduzisse até Anne. Eu só esperava que nem ela, nem as namoradas do Draco e de Harry estivessem em Hogwarts.

- Blaise. – chamou a voz fria e arrastada do lord. Eu cheguei-me à frente e curvei-me perante ele. – Quero que me leves até à tua namorada.

- Receio dizer-te que ela já não está cá, Voldemort. – uma voz sibilou e levantando-me deparei com Harry e Ron.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso porque eles tinham começado a treinar há relativamente pouco tempo para o confronto final e eu estava com dúvidas em saber se eles eram capazes de derrotar Voldemort. Rapidamente fui posto de lado pelo lord e sem ser notado, sai daquele lugar. Aquela seria a luta do Potter e eu neste momento, teria de neutralizar os Devoradores que estavam espalhados pelo castelo. Apenas rezava para que Harry fosse capaz de derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Comecei a procurar pelo castelo pelos devoradores. À medida que os ia encontrando, ia os imobilizando. Mas a certa altura tive uma ajuda que eu não estava à espera de encontrar. Estava caminhando num corredor para me dirigir para os jardins, porque já tina derrotado todos os devoradores dentro do castelo, quando à minha frente ouço passos. Escondendo-me nas sombras, esperei que a pessoa se aproximasse. Quando a pessoa passou pelo local onde eu estava escondido, eu rapidamente reconheci quem era. Mas se Ginny ali estava, quem ficou com Anne? Rapidamente sai das sombras e me dirigi a Ginny. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar perto da ruiva, alguém se adiantou. O que ainda me deixou mais confuso, porque logo eu reconheci que era Hermione. Terminado a distância entre nós os três, eu perguntei, sobressaltando as duas garotas.

- O que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – perguntei, confuso de as ver ali. – Onde está Anne?

- Anne está em segurança. – respondeu Hermione.

- Mas porque vocês não estão com ela? – perguntei. – Eu disse a Draco que queria que vocês a acompanhassem, porque é só em vocês que eu confiaria a minha vida e a de Anne. Porque vocês ficaram? E quem está com ela?

- Descansa, Blaise. – respondeu Ginny. – Anne não está em Hogwarts. McGonagall providenciou a sua saída do castelo. Neste momento, ela está numa casa escondida, rodeada de aurors dos mais qualificados.

- E porque vocês não foram junto? – perguntei, um pouco receoso. – Ficar aqui não é seguro para vocês.

- Nem forçada eu deixaria Harry sozinho aqui. – afirmou Hermione.

- Eu tenho a mesma opinião. – concordou Ginny. – Esta batalha também é nossa, Blaise. Anne só concordou em partir porque está grávida, mas eu e a Mione ficamos, mesmo contra a vontade de Draco e Harry. Poderemos não estar seguras, mas pelo menos ficamos com a certeza de que fizemos algo para ajudar.

- Mas e Draco? – perguntei. – Onde ele está? Eu ainda só vi Harry e Ron a desafiarem Voldemort.

- Estou aqui. – respondeu o loiro, surgindo de um dos corredores. Nós os três tínhamos nos separado para encontrar Devoradores dentro de Hogwarts, mas vejo que nos poupaste o trabalho, Blaise.

- Sim, é verdade. – confirmei. – Mas faltam os que estão espalhados pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Será melhor desta vez não se separarem, porque eles são muitos.

- Acho que desta vez o Blaise tem razão, Draco. – falou Mione. – Os de cá dentro eram poucos, mas não sabemos quantos devoradores temos de enfrentar lá fora. Será melhor reunirmo-nos com os outros e atacarmos juntos.

- Quem são os outros? – perguntei. – Eu vi alguns membros da Ordem com Harry e Ron.

- McGonagall convocou todos os membros da Ordem. Só uns cinco ou seis membros é que ficaram com Harry. – respondeu Ginny. – Há mais membros espalhados pelo castelo, que tinham o mesmo objectivo que nós. Também há alguns alunos que fizeram parte da Armada de Dumbledore que se quiseram juntar a nós.

- E tem algum meio de contactarem? – perguntei.

- Sim. – respondeu Hermione.

E tirando uma moeda do bolso, tocou-lhe com a varinha. Em alguns minutos, várias pessoas começaram a rodear-nos. Vi que eram todos que lutavam do lado do bem.

- Adaptei estas moedas para chamar todos os que as têm junto daquele que deu o alarme. – explicou Hermione, vendo a minha expressão confusa.

- Bem deixemos as explicações de lado. – cortou Draco. – Temos de nos organizar de modo a podermos fazer um ataque eficaz.

Demoramos quase cinco minutos pensando num plano eficaz. Acabamos por decidir que era melhor nos dividirmos em pequenos grupos de quatro pessoas, porque assim cobríamos mais terreno em Hogwarts e mais hipóteses tínhamos de derrotar os devoradores de morte em pouco tempo. E assim aconteceu, em cerca de meia-hora todos os devoradores que estavam espalhados pelos terrenos de Hogwarts estavam todos derrotados e devidamente impossibilitados de fugirem. Os aurors que faziam parte da Ordem da Fénix foram encarregados de levarem os devoradores para Azkaban, onde iriam aguardar julgamento. Com todos os devoradores fora da luta, eu, Draco, Ginny e Hermione dirigimo-nos para a entrada, onde Harry, Ron e Voldemort estavam a duelar. Só lá encontramos Ron desmaiado. Mas não havia sinais, nem de Voldemort, nem de Harry e dos membros da ordem.

- Alguém tem um método de encontrar Harry? – perguntei.

Sem dizer nada, Hermione pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e após dar uma vista de olhos nele. Disse:

- Harry está no quarto andar, acho que vai para a enfermaria e vai acompanhado pelos membros da Ordem. – Hermione disse. – Mas não há nenhum sinal de Voldemort no Mapa do Maroto.

Todos nós ficamos com a mesma pergunta na cabeça: será que Voldemort finalmente tinha sido derrotado? Isso, só Harry poderia responder. Com um feitiço, levamos Ron e dirigimo-nos para a enfermaria.

N/A: Mais um capitulo de Ordens. Este ficou mais curto, eu sei, mas estou mesmo a terminar a fic. O próximo capítulo é o último. Mas dependendo da quantidade de reviews que eu tiver, vou ponderar uma continuação… Beijos e até à próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Epilogo

Quando chegamos à enfermaria, Harry estava deitado numa das camas, inconsciente. Hermione sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele e nós ficamos a ouvir o relato dos aurors que estava ali. Ron já tinha sido colocado numa das camas, onde estava agora a dormir.

Os aurors disseram que Ron tinha sido atingindo por um feitiço de Voldemort, e tanto Harry como os aurors foram obrigados a deixa-lo para trás quando Voldemort fugiu. Após uma pequena perseguição, Harry finalmente conseguiu impedir Voldemort de fugir mais e num último duelo, o moreno finalmente conseguiu derrotar o lord. Mas como estava tão cansado da luta e da perseguição, Harry desmaiou logo a seguir de lançar a Maldição da morte em Voldemort.

Nós todos demos graças por o terror lançado por Voldemort ter finalmente cessado. Mas agora a minha única preocupação era ver se Anne estava bem. Nesse momento, um barulho na lareira da enfermaria fez com que todos os que estavam lá (menos Harry e Ron, que não estavam conscientes) dirigissem o olhar para lá. Não sei o que eu realmente senti quando vi emergir da lareira Anne. Notei que ela estava um pouco confusa e parecia abatida. Mas quem não estaria, após andar de um lado para o outro. A última coisa que vi foi um mar de cabelos castanhos, já que Anne praticamente se atirara nos meus braços. Retribuindo o gesto, permiti a mim mesmo descansar. Agora sim, tudo estava bem para mim. Anne estava a salvo e Voldemort tinha sido derrotado… Agora o que importava era o sentimento que havia entre nós e os bebés que cresciam dentro do ventre da minha morena.

- Eu amo-te. – sussurrei ao ouvido de Anne, surpreendendo-a.

- Eu também te amo. – ela replicou feliz.

- Queres casar comigo? – perguntei, incerto

- Nada me faria mais feliz, Blaise. – respondeu ela, para minha felicidade. Eu aceito.

E selamos o momento com um beijo.

Meses mais tarde…

Bem, nem eu nem Anne esperamos que o ano lectivo em Hogwarts terminasse para nos casarmos. Tanto os meus pais, como os pais de Anne quiseram apressar o casamento, por causa da gravidez dela. Mas nem eu, nem ela nos opusemos à ideia. Mas não por causa dos rumores que poderiam surgir, mas porque realmente nos amávamos e mal conseguíamos estar longe um do outro. Para muitos foi uma surpresa o nosso casamento-relâmpago. Mas só aqueles que sabiam o que realmente tinha acontecido é que não ficaram nada surpreendidos e Draco até comentou que já estava à espera que algo assim acontecesse. Ginny felicitou-me por finalmente eu saber o que era o amor. E foi a eles os dois que eu escolhi como meus padrinhos de casamento, enquanto que Anne convidou Harry e Hermione para serem os dela. Quando a cerimonia terminou e chegou a altura de Anne atirar o buquê, gerou-se uma autêntica luta entre as mulheres solteiras. No fim, quem apanhou o ramo foram Hermione e Ginny. As duas alcançaram o buquê ao mesmo tempo e para evitarem discussões, decidiram partilhá-lo. E eu sei porque. As duas estavam fartas de brigas, já que ainda estava presente na memória de todos, todo o terror do reinado de Voldemort. E aquele acto significou muito. Significou paz. A paz de que todos estavam à espera, finalmente. Eu e Anne moramos em casa dos meus pais, já que eles se mudaram para uma propriedade mais pequena, deixando-me a mansão onde eu cresci. Anne está a tirar um curso intensivo de transfiguração, já que McGonagall lhe indicou aquele curso e disse que quando Anne estivesse pronta que teria à sua espera o cargo de professora em Hogwarts. Enquanto Anne não terminasse o curso e não tivesse os bebés, era McGonagall que ensinaria Transfiguração. Quanto a mim, bem, eu agora sou o pupilo de Severus Snape (que viu o seu nome limpo quando a guerra terminou), já que ele pretende reformar-se. Snape teria escolhido Draco ou Hermione para ocuparem o seu lugar, mas os dois não se mostraram interessados naquela opção de emprego. Então, o meu antigo professor de poções contactou-me e perguntou-me se eu não estaria interessado em ocupar o lugar dele como professor. Bem, nessa altura, eu não sabia que profissão haveria de escolher e acabei por aceitar a proposta de Severus. Digo-vos que ele é um professor exigente, mas eu sou um aluno aplicado e até que nós estamos a compreender e as aulas decorrem bem. E garanto que nunca antes, eu me tinha sentido tão atraído pela disciplina de poções, mas estou a aprender muitas coisas com Snape.

Bem, também me compete dizer os que aconteceu aos meus amigos:

Draco e Ginny

Bem, actualmente Ginny esta ainda a terminar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. O Draco, bem acho que ninguém acreditaria que ele está a estudar juntamente com o Harry na academia de aurors. O meu maior amigo mudou muito, e isso, eu agradeço especialmente à Ginny. O anjo ruivo do Draco, como eu lhe costumo chamar. Embora no início ninguém apoiasse a relação dos dois, ou até mesmo dissesse que eles não iriam ficar juntos por muito, no fim acabaram todos por se habituar à relação dos dois. Eu acho que eles merecem, porque tiveram muito que lutar para conseguirem ficar juntos, mesmo quando a família dos dois desaprovava a relação. Claro que Draco não ligou às ameaças do pai, pois sabia que a mãe estava do lado dele e para ele era só isso que lhe importava. Bem, actualmente Lúcio Malfoy está preso e Narcissa conseguiu o divórcio. A mãe de Draco, mora actualmente em casa dos pais dela (embora não tinha sido ela a herdeira daquela casa, mas sim Bellatrix, que está presa em Azkaban). Embora seja do seu desagrado Draco continua a ser um Malfoy e continua a ter direito a todas as propriedades e dinheiro da família do pai. Mas como nada disso lhe interessava, o loiro vendeu quase todas as propriedades da família, tirando a casa onde nasceu e cresceu, que após umas obras para retirar qualquer vestígio de magia negra que aquela casa tivesse, Draco voltou a viver lá, mas Narcissa recusou-se a entrar novamente naquela casa.

Harry e Hermione

Quanto a eles os dois continuam o casal apaixonado que eu conheci no sétimo ano. Não mudaram muito. É interessante ver que todos estavam à espera que Hermione terminasse com Ron, porque diziam que eles só implicavam um com o outro porque se amavam. Bem, enganaram-se todos. Hermione confessou que sempre fora apaixonada por Harry e que as brigas que tinha com Ron eram só mesmo porque ele conseguia mesmo irrita-la e não havia mais nada além da amizade. Os dois estão a fazer planos e pretendem casar-se. Mas decidiram esperar até terminarem os respectivos cursos e começarem a trabalhar. Como já disse, Harry está na Academia de Aurors. Quanto a Hermione, está a tirar o curso de curandeira, acho que foi por ela ver tanta gente querida ser ferida e morta na guerra que ela decidiu seguir por aquela opção. Mas todos nos sabemos, que Hermione tem um grande coração e é muito bondosa e tem uma enorme vontade de viver. Acho que ela se dará muito bem naquela profissão. Os dois no momento dividem uma casa com Ron. Acho que Hermione uma vez disse que aquela casa tinha sido onde os pais de Harry morreram. Mesmo não querendo o moreno agora é um dos garotos mais ricos de Londres, pelo menos entre a comunidade mágica, já que herdou todos os bens e propriedades dos Potter e o padrinho dele, deixou-lhe em testamento tudo o que lhe pertencia.

Ron

Ron decidiu seguir pela carreira de jogador de Quidditch e hoje em dia é um famoso keeper e faz parte da equipa favorita dele, os Chudley Cannons. Ainda é um pouco imaturo e ainda adora irritar Hermione. Há coisas que nunca hão-de mudar. Ainda não tem nenhuma namorada, mas admitiu que anda a ter um caso com Luna Lovegood. Ninguém ficou surpreso, já que em Hogwarts os dois já tiveram um pequeno caso, mas na altura Ron ainda não sabia como lidar com aquilo que sentia e os dois separaram-se. Mas acho que o sentimento ficou lá e agora os dois voltaram a reencontrar-se, durante uma visita de Ron a Hogwarts, para ver a irmã. É claro que os dois raramente se vêem, mas todos nós estamos a dar uma enorme força para que eles se acertem.

N/A: Bem, capítulo final de Ordens… Se quiserem uma continuação, digam…. Dependendo do número de comentários, eu continuarei esta fic… Enquanto ela não sair (isso depende de vocês leitores), leiam as minhas outras fics… Beijos para todos.


End file.
